


[星球大战新传三部曲]破产姐妹（2 Broke Girls）

by Nakul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul
Summary: 自娱自乐。设定：帕皇虽黑但被帕德梅议长率领的议会牵制，西斯团与绝地武士团居中监察效力，和平啊和平都活着啊都活着~Rey跟Phasma是同学。





	[星球大战新传三部曲]破产姐妹（2 Broke Girls）

01 来自老少边穷加分区的女生们毕业了

如果说贾库是银河皇帝及其议会打败分离组织带领宇宙走向欣欣向荣的革命老区，那么帕纳索斯这颗边缘星系中最为黯淡的一颗星球，在生命力缺乏与贫困水平上亦是不遑多让。  
是以当个子瘦小吃饭吃成舔盘子还一脸饥饿不足的拾荒女孩、与高大野蛮吃饭几乎不咀嚼动作粗野的部族战士出现在新生欢迎宴会上时，大家对于她俩获得了老少边穷加分政策而得以入学的认知就板上钉钉，贵族们和学霸们对她俩或明或暗轻视一番，就对未来的学级食物链最底端妄做了安排。  
舔完盘子后收到诸多轻蔑目光与嘲笑的Rey不是不自卑的，她安静放下盘子，却又很矛盾地有点后悔刚才没有多拿几个面包。  
饥饿是记忆里无法摆脱的噩梦与阴影，她为此自惭形秽。

领了盔甲铭牌她走回寝室，看到才认识的室友——她俩的这间已经被称为贫民窟——Phasma已经穿上盔甲在测试活动度。  
既然刚认识，没什么可以说的。  
Rey下定决心要缩小自己的存在感，她的知识都是从捡垃圾时的步行机电脑里学到的，她的为人处世原则也是在捡垃圾时形成的，要拼，要抢，要争，在不了解其他竞争者能力的时候想要顺利达到这个目的，就需要低调。领物资时她已经狡猾地用“自己谁也不是/什么也不会”之类的言论来包装自己了。

哐——Phasma把床头栏板撞凹了一个坑。  
哐——Phasma的肩甲因为她用力过大掉在了地上。  
Rey终于忍不住开口：“那个环扣你穿反了，所以很容易松脱。”  
Phasma杵着不动，戴上了头盔的下巴高傲地向Rey这边抬了抬：“帮我穿上。”  
Rey帮她把部件捡起来，示意对方坐下，毕竟身高悬殊。

谁都能感觉到Phasma卓绝的力量与战斗力，如果说Rey是不想惹事，Phasma则是至今对周遭的嘲讽都沉默应对，所以有人说她是傻大个。  
这个力量和对盔甲的领悟力以及某种积极向上的压迫力，绝对不傻。  
调整好盔甲，Phasma命令道：“教我这个盔甲怎么用。”  
Rey愣了愣：“会穿就行了。”  
室友站起来，显然是觉得这个小个子不识抬举欠教训。  
感受到威胁的Rey真诚地回答：“等后面训练你就知道了。”暴风兵盔甲是真的什么用都没有。  
彼时Rey还不晓得原力这种东西，大约就是靠真诚的眼神说服了她的室友。  
Phasma再次坐下后Rey感觉到一阵活下来了的庆幸。

能有这样恰到好处的力量运用，那么“你那时居然没有打回去用力量压倒那些说你傻大个的舆论？”Rey后来问过。  
刚成为队长的女人耸耸肩：“毕竟我不晓得他们各自是什么家庭背景，万一有个达官显贵呢，打回去可能前程有亏。”  
“你那时就是在挑软柿子捏。”  
“你不服?”

而现在，Phasma开始换了其他话题：“你对零部件这些很擅长?”  
Rey点点头：“我在贾库就是捡垃圾的，不熟悉这些在那边活不下去。”  
Phasma哦了一声：“我在帕纳索斯很擅长战斗，你可以跟着我。”任何在前面冲杀的战士都需要一个后勤能手的搭档。  
Rey继续点点头。

她预设的小跟班第二天就大放异彩。场合却不是威风八面的训练场。  
而是食堂。

起因是Rey双手抓食啃的吃相被某位炮灰少爷嫌弃了。该少爷嚣张蠢很久，遂带人群殴。  
Phasma赶到食堂时，群殴方被Rey拿着一根拖把揍趴在地，少女气喘吁吁瞪红了眼，Phasma轻轻把拖把压下去，看到这个女孩子快哭了。  
那个少爷被几个士兵架着，旁边站着年轻的军官，他金红色的头发一丝不苟，皱着眉抿着唇，双手严肃地背在身后。

场面太狼狈，高年级的贵族子弟们痛呼一地，小姑娘就头发丝乱了几根表情起伏一点，其他连个皮外伤都没有。Phasma想斥一句“你们仗着人多势众欺负一个来自贫穷星球的弱女子”来扭转下局面都说不出来。  
这群人无疑是高年级里抱团良久的高官子弟，不乏核心指挥的后裔。  
她看了眼自己室友：一个会拖累自己的跟班现在就是甩掉的时候。  
正待她恪守自己从残酷帕纳索斯生存信条之前，那个军官轻蔑地笑了一下。  
连哼的声音都没有，他转身就走了，下属军人拖走那个炮灰子弟。

Rey并没有受到任何处罚，小人物如她打个架对大家没什么影响，继续没心没肺展现着她异于常人的学习能力与诡异的力量。  
一心致仕的Phasma就不同了，她先默默地把Rey的人设从贪吃后勤提升到贪吃先锋。  
然后就打听到很多事情。

Armitage Hux，年轻有为的厨娘私生子，是一毕业就已经开始进入高层指挥的天才，Hux家族目前唯一拿得出手的精英，近期轻轻松松用他上司治家不严纵子行凶不符合帕德美议长公平公正原则的由头把位子给自己腾了出来。  
在申诉会上，Hux将军描述说，当时一群官员子弟，仗着人多势众欺负一个来自贫穷星球的弱女子。

听着学姐们的八卦，姑娘们对炙手可热的英俊帝国军官充满了好感。  
“好手段啊……”Phasma耳目一新赞叹道。  
“终于有个人讲道理看到我是被欺负的人了。”Rey点头附和。

既然都是泥腿子出身，贫民窟的两个女孩子毫无悬念地成为了新生最强搭档。  
Rey磕磕绊绊学会了使用餐具，Phasma安安静静成为了级长，她动用特权给Rey多要了一份口粮的时候，这捡垃圾为生的姑娘捧着盘子终于接受了她人生中第一个朋友。  
Phasma知道自己利用他人的动机不纯，但是能发展到互相信赖依靠的情况并不坏。  
她也就这么有了第一个能被称为朋友的同伴。  
“那你会和牺牲你帕纳索斯星球上的下属一样牺牲我吗?”Rey有点怀疑。  
Phasma耸耸肩：“如果你双腿都被砍了、身后还有一台AT-AT在追杀我们的时候，我应该会丢下你跑掉。”  
Rey露出满意而又感动的笑容。这在贫穷星球环境里基本上是钢铁闺蜜的好关系了。

终于到了毕业那年，开始上飞船实习。这是Hux将军的旗舰，目前他已经升任第一秩序指挥官，身边正缺人，毫无瓜葛的新生们是最佳培养选择。Hux将军会亲自对他们进行考核，成绩优异的人能直接选为他的亲兵。  
所有的姑娘们斗志昂扬。  
Phamsa铁腕的管理手段让她的实习小组高效而又冷静地迅速融入到第一秩序最讲究规则的飞船工作里，她卓越的近战能力也备受瞩目，每天晨训时Hux将军都会称赞她是一个天生的战士，甚至还赠送给Phasma一套新的盔甲作为她几天后的毕业礼物。

“你被女生们孤立了。”Rey给值班的朋友带来晚饭的时候说道。“她们给你的晚餐里吐口水。”  
Phasma瞥了眼丰盛的餐点，Rey伸手拿出里面的面包开始啃——她还是更偏爱这种直接上手抓着吃的食物，餐具带着一种优雅的文明，让她自卑。她嚼了两下才解释道：“这些是我直接从厨房拿的，她们不知道。”  
Phasma这才开始吃，吞下一口肉类蛋白后问道：“那你呢，以后要不要继续跟着我混？Hux将军亲卫队的薪酬不低。”  
Rey点了点头：“我觉得可以，我在厨房看到他有自己专门的冰箱，听说他还选自己的咖啡豆与茶叶，跟着他应该有很多好吃的。”  
这个时候她俩都认为Rey的出路就是当打手，那么当高层指挥的打手总是不亏的。

爆炸来得毫无预兆。

声音太大，刺眼的光芒太亮，弥散开的烟雾太浓，一切太快，她们来不及看。  
Phasma所轮值的炮塔整个裂开，满头的胀痛与嗡鸣，她下意识闭上眼睛准备迎接弹片或者冲击波带来的痛楚。  
然后她看到Rey挡在自己身前，一手凭空凝出一个防护罩，光与火焰轰隆隆炸在它的表面，显现出了这个空气罩的形状，少女另一只手越过Phasma裂开的盔甲，紧紧揪住她的胳膊维系着某种平衡。  
Phasma深切感受到自己不害怕，Rey却已经怕得哭出来的诡异状态，明明是她在护着两个人，却颤抖得那么脆弱。

光影闪烁噪声轰鸣的时间仿佛很短又仿佛很长，终于结束时Rey整个人都松了下去，倒在地面上。  
Phasma连忙抓着她向缓冲舱里拖。

舰艇上其他地方大概没有爆炸，源源不断的人流涌到这块区域，咒骂声混着脚步声。  
Phasma拖着Rey大声喊：“她晕倒了！！！治疗机器人呢！？”  
通常这个时候人们就七手八脚把她俩扶起来送去治疗。

但是一脸急切在善后的只有Hux，他紧密地喊出一串串指令来稳定局面，而从他身后的阴影里缓缓踱出一个戴着头盔穿着披风的人。  
传说中的Kylo Ren，帕德梅议长的外孙，莱雅将军的儿子，卢克天行者的徒弟，听闻打败众多绝地武士后认为绝地武士团太无聊了于是紧随其外公改投西斯团，是新一代原力战士里最为天才的一个。  
高大的身影一晃就踱到了她们身边，原本围过来要帮她俩的人们都胆怯地避开了。那头盔里嗡嗡了一句什么，Phamsa没听清，她的头还在痛，耳朵里还在尖锐叫着。  
这个男人于是俯下身，头盔里的视线显然紧紧盯住了Rey的指尖。  
Phasma有种感觉，对Kylo来说刚才的爆炸无所谓，仿佛Hux的这艘船被炸了也无所谓，趴地上这两个狼狈的女学员是死是活都无所谓，他只关心刚才这名少女手上凝出的防护罩。  
她把Rey向自己身边拖了拖，咬住嘴唇：“……她需要治疗。”

Kylo站起来，转身就走了。如同鬼魅。

Phasma狠狠地吸了口气，喉咙里火辣辣地疼。刚才她都没注意到自己一直屏着呼吸，仿佛现在才终于可以活下去。不单单是她，周围的人等到那黑沉沉的大影子完全消失，这才凑上前把她俩送往医务室。  
没过一会儿Rey就被送往单独的病房。Hux来探病时透露说是绝地圣殿的人要检查她那股突如其来的原力是怎么回事。  
原来那就是原力。Phasma默默想。  
“以及Kylo Ren……”Hux微微拉长了音调，“你怎么看他?”  
看来是政敌。Phasma迅速领会精神：“他刚才都不让我和Rey先去治疗。”  
Hux一脸是啊是啊那混蛋就那么讨厌的幼稚表情：“他迟早要倒大霉的！”对于一个阴谋家只能发动诅咒攻击，可见那个Kylo Ren和传说一样强大。  
而她这位未来的上司这个时候多少有了点人情味。

“至于你的朋友嘛，这个机遇就很强了。”Hux轻松地说，显然不觉得他们这种人会有朋友，“我刚才听几位大师说，她大概是要进绝地武士团或者西斯武士团了。你和她继续保持好关系吧，对付Kylo这种原力疯子，我们这边有个助力倒是挺好。 ”  
Hux一走，医务室里就迅速安静了下去。巨大而又憋闷的难过情绪铺天盖地，Phasma确定那不仅仅是被Kylo这种原力血脉贵族蔑视的愤怒，也不仅仅是对Rey拥有打手之上天赋的嫉妒。  
事实上那个小女孩的鼻涕眼泪仿佛还糊在自己盔甲表面。  
Phasma自认为没有好心到会同情Rey的未知命运。  
只可能是关于自己，她永远只会担心自己。在看到Rey抱着一堆零食出现在病室门口时，Phasma不得不承认，她自己是害怕孤单了。  
从切身利益与主观情绪分析，她其实都不喜欢只有自己一个人的感觉。

爆炸的原因对外说是油管电路老旧。  
对内还在隐秘详查。不管哪一种，都和她们两个即将毕业的学员没有关系。  
Phasma自然是毕业生代表，发言铿锵有力又冠冕堂皇。听说Hux指导了她一点演讲技巧。  
简直是她开始步入军政界的高规格开端。  
她回到寝室时Rey的学员盔甲已经脱好放在一边了。

“他们说你要去绝地圣殿学习了。”Phasma向后靠上去，让自己看起来好像无所谓的样子。“我觉得西斯团看起来更酷更强，而且听说西斯武士更有钱。”  
Rey迅速回答：“我都不去。”绝地和西斯的传说那么多，她只喜欢听故事而已。  
Phasma笑了：“他们同意你不去？”  
不可能的。拥有原力天赋的人那么少，一个孤儿而已，很多事由不得她。  
Rey咬了咬嘴唇：“我可以先跟着卢克大师学习一段时间，我已经十九岁了，幼童们的教育模式不再适合我。大师们也一致同意我落后进度太多了。”  
西斯团除了最开始Kylo来扫了她一眼外，甚至根本没有来人问一下或者检测一下。  
看出她又是那种我一个无名小辈的慌张样子，Phasma坐起来，伸出手拍拍她的肩膀：“你不用害怕。有这个原力挺好的。”  
“比如能更轻松地举起东西？”Rey努力扯开一个笑。  
“比如能更轻松地举起东西。”Phasma指了指天空，她们好歹都算是在向上走，“恭喜毕业。”  
Rey深深吸了口气：“嗯，恭喜毕业。”

“哦对了，卢克大师说去他的岛屿上学习，他会抓鱼烤给我们吃。”  
“……”  
“卢克大师还说他岛上养了外星生物能自己挤奶喝。”  
“……”

最后Phasma队长送了Rey一年份的帝国通用口粮券作为毕业礼物。  
Rey送了她一小块金属片，金属片是Phasma的名牌，首字母P被镀了铬，对着光微微发亮。  
是她以前拾荒时偶尔得到的帕尔帕廷皇帝废弃游艇上的一小块。“祝你可以离权力顶点越来越近。”Rey念叨着。  
Phasma嗤了一声：“这得多小一块，我名字都镀不够。”还是伸手把这东西收了下来。  
Rey：“寓意这么好呢！”又问：“你有没有什么毕业祝福要对我说呢？”  
想了想那个穿着灰扑扑的绝地大师，Phasma叹了口气：“以后不要找我借钱。”

TBC


End file.
